majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Black
|image = Black Lost In The SuperMarket.jpg|Stage2 Black Majisuka Gakuen 5.jpg|MG5 Tumblr ljpf8cCU9z1qit8jgo1 500.jpg|MG2 Black_2.jpg|MG |gender = Female |series = Majisuka Gakuen Stage ~Lost In The Supermarket~ |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Rappapa Supermarket Sekiwake |1st = Majisuka Gakuen Episode 1 |last = Majisuka Gakuen Stage ~Lost In The Supermarket~ |episode = 9 (Majisuka Gakuen) TBA (Majisuka Gakuen 2) 1 (Magisuka Gakuen 5) 1 Stage Musical |fullname = Kashiwagi Yuki |relative = Yuta (son)Majisuka Gakuen Stage ~Lost In The Supermarket~ |actress = }} was a major character in Majisuka Gakuen, supporting character in Majisuka Gakuen 2 and a special guest in Majisuka Gakuen 5. She was one of the Rappapa's Four Heavenly Queens, and became a supermarket cashier of Supermarket Sekiwake after graduating from the school. Her full name was revealed in Season 5 as . In the Mafia War timeline, she later became the owner of Supermarket Sekiwake after it's previous owner was killed by the Makabe Group, and was later recruited by Center to be the new principal of Majisuka Jyogakuen. Appearance and Personality Black was a young single mother who attended Majisuka Jyogakuen as a third year student. She had a liking for dark and gothic things. Black frequently recited poetry, often a poem called "The Death Verdict". After picking a target, she would torture them, before using the aforementioned poem to call for their death. The Queen was shown to possess extreme agility and inhuman speed. Black fought her opponents in the dark, giving her advantages such as attacking from behind. She used these abilities to confuse and overwhelm her opponents in a battle. Properly fighting Black was nearly impossible, mainly due to her speed. She was one of the few characters shown to be able to take on multiple opponents simultaneously. Black's personality was shown to be serious and taciturn. She had a ruthless attitude towards expressing Rappapa's dominance. This was shown when she suggested that the gang do a "cleanup" of the school. These attributes led her to be feared and respected by the students of Majisuka Jyogakuen. However, Black was shown to be also very caring and is shown to care for both her son and her friends. Black had long, black hair with a single bright red streak and often has a blank look on her face. She wears a Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a long skirt. Over it is a black and white sukajan with a design of a 'silver slumbering dragon' on the back. The Queen also wears a rosary around her neck, which is shown to have great sentimental value to her. She often carries a red book in her left hand as well. History Little is known of the origin of Black's dark personality or her . In the past she met an unknown man who fathered their son, and left her as a single mother. It seems that Black would rather forget this man, and likely holds a grudge against him. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, Team Hormone said that she nearly killed the last person who asked her about the father of her child. Majisuka Gakuen The role of Black in the first several episodes was relatively minor. When Onizuka Daruma was challenged by the Golden Eyebrow Society, Black was in the Rappapa clubhouse with the other gang members (except Oshima Yuko and Gekikara). The Queen remarked that a challenge to the Rappapa would be "fun". Shortly after, Daruma did indeed climb the stairs to the clubhouse. When the transfer student demanded to join Rappapa, Black informed her the gang was full on members. Daruma was then beat up by the four first years, and thrown out of the clubhouse. After Shibuya was swiftly defeated by Maeda Atsuko, Black decides to take her down in order to uphold Rappapa's name. News of this quickly spread, and Black later confronts Atsuko and Daruma in an alleyway, attacking under the cover of darkness and disappearing just as quickly as she appeared. Daruma, not wanting to involve Atsuko and fearing she will not be able to handle Black like she did with Shibuya, decides to confront Black herself. Daruma is easily pummeled by Black, but claims that she isn't finished before switching on some lights, believing that the darkness is the source of Black's speed. This had no effect on her, however, and Black continued to kick the downed Daruma. Before Black could continue however, Gakuran and the Kabuki Sisters arrive just in time to assist her. Daruma had sent text messages to the three (Choukoku also received one) asking for their help in defeating the Queen. Black becomes annoyed at the four's arrogance, and they begin to fight. Though she was outnumbered, Black kept the balance of the fight in her favor. However, Kokabuki accidently rips off her rosary, distracting Black long enough so that Ookabuki and Gakuran can punch Black. This makes her fall backwards straight into Daruma's—who accidentally trips over Kokabuki—headbutt, knocking her out. Interestingly, her unconscious body is in the same position as her crucifix. Black later appears in the Rappapa clubroom with the first years and the other Queens, except the recently defeated Gekikara. The queens have acknowledged their defeat, leaving Atsuko to Sado. She also reappears when Atsuko fights Sado, telling Atsuko that Sado is inside the club room waiting for her. She attends the ceremony in the final episode, where she graduates with the other Rappapa third year members (except Gekikara) from Majisuka Gakuen. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Black now works at the cash register in a supermarket, where she uses her high speed to her advantage. She keeps her young son with her at work. Torigoya later reveals that Black is now also working part-time at the massage clinic with her. After Gekikara is stabbed by a Yabakune student, Black visits her in hospital. The two talk and Gekikara asks her about her son. Black tells her that even though Majisuka Gakuen is not a Co-ed school, she'd still send him to Majijo if he decided to become a yankee. Black makes her final appearance in the final showdown between Majijo and Yabakune, being "on break" from her job at the supermarket. Donning her Rappapa jacket once again, she uses her incredible speed to take down a huge number of Yabakune and other rival school students. When the battle finishes, Black stands next to her fellow ex-Rappapa members and sees Atsuko off as she is arrested. Majisuka Gakuen 5 Black was one of the famous Rappapa alumni who attended Salt's funeral. She was seen handing an when the others arrived. Lost In The Supermarket Years after the events leading to the entire Three-School Alliance's death against the Mafia, Black soon crossed paths with other Majijo students who were fighting each other on one of the areas that she and Katabutsu were patrolling. Not wanting the young Majijo students to get involved, she allowed Katabutsu to make them leave, but was unsuccessful. When the Majijo Girls' tried fighting Katabutsu, Black was furious since it took too long. Not long afterwards, a huge gang of Mafia Yankees arrived in their area and tried to harass the girls, but was saved when Black and Katabutsu appeared wearing masks. Black single-handedly dealt with the Gang, which was finished in just an instant. When they were about to leave, Ikanome ran after her and asks who she is, in which she replied that she was just a passing-through single mother. Days later after the incident, the Majijo students who were present during Black's appearance discussed what happened that day and then the four related members of the deceased Three-School Alliance members arrived to inform them about what they found out about "Kashiwagi Yuki", whom they still didn't realized yet as a former Rappapa Queen. As Kamaboko enumerates the information, Hannama reacted strongly when Black's real name was mentioned, but could still not remember how she recognized that name. Discussing further, about what the connection is between the Yankee-Mafia that attacked them and the Black-Katabutsu duo, the bell suddenly rang and they unenthusiastically prepared for the arrival of their new principal, which turned out to be none other than Black herself. Gallery Trivia *The name Black comes from 's supposed "black" (dark) personality. In episode 21 of , there was a prank to see what kind of nickname Yuki would give to a staff member who was pretending to be bald after seeing his wig come off. After some prompting by another AKB48 member, (who knew about the prank), she gave him the nickname "half-and-half man," referring to half of his real hair and half of his fake hair. **In another AKBINGO! episode, (who portrayed Team Hormone's Unagi) called her "Black " (a character popularized in Hokkaido), after Yuki called Rie "Unagi Inu" (a character from ). During episode 73 of the same show, Kashiwagi Yuki remarked that ever since these incidents happened, everyone has been calling her "black-hearted". *Initially, Black was planned to be a single mother during season 1. This was changed because the story behind it could not have been fully explained during the first season. As such, Black was only shown with her child in the second installment of the series.Majisuka Gakuen Special DVD Box (Deluxe Edition), in Appendix for "Character Illustration" retrieved from in Wikipedia (Japan) References Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majijo Graduate Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Gang member Category:Stage 2